


Heures Eternelles

by Niniel_Kirkland



Series: Coffee & Contemplation [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland
Summary: Vienne, décembre 1989. Il était sans nouvelle de Gilbert depuis près de trente ans. Le Mur s'élevait si haut qu'il l'avait privé de soleil. [PruAus]
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Coffee & Contemplation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172057





	Heures Eternelles

**Author's Note:**

> Séquelle de Coffee & Contemplation --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547597  
> Playlist Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56r60ZGEx6aLTiQfYCu1rG?si=N_4OXib8SRysMIA3otZgBA  
> Genre : Character Study  
> Inspiré par "Heures Eternelles" de Fayçal.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Heures Éternelles**

.

.

.

_Vienne, décembre 1989._

Roderich était déjà réveillé quand son réveil émit une alarme stridente, les yeux rivés au plafond, contemplant un trait de lumière qui s'était faufilé à travers ses stores. Il le laissa sonner, de longues secondes. Pour rompre le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit assourdissant devienne plus difficile encore à endurer. Un coup de poing rageur terrassa la machine. Un soupir. Maintenant, le silence était de retour.

Roderich roula sur le côté, profitant pour quelques derniers instants de la chaleur de ses draps. Si chauds, si doux. Si grands, si vides. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes et les enfila. Enfin, il se glissa hors de son lit, sans lui accorder un regard en arrière. Il n'avait nul besoin d'un rappel visuel de sa solitude. Quittant la chambre, il fila directement au salon, sélectionna un vinyle et enclencha le tourne-disque. Glenn Miller brisa le silence pesant de l'appartement. Tout, sauf le silence. Silence rime avec absence. Le silence lui rappelait son absence. Il se laissa porter un moment par la musique, à des kilomètres et des années de Vienne, jusqu'au clair de lune de la sérénade. Le son était le même qu'en 1939, quand il avait joué pour la première fois ce disque que lui avait offert Gilbert…

Il s'assombrit à cette pensée, cessa de dodeliner de la tête au rythme du saxophone. Penser à autre chose, rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa sa Bialetti et se mit à préparer le café, l'esprit encore ailleurs. L'esprit en 1933, peut-être. Feliciano lui avait offert une _macchinetta_ pour Noël. Il ne lui avait plus rien fallu d'autre depuis. À la rigueur, seul le café presse de Gilbert était tolérable…

Il se rappelait trop douloureusement les innombrables matins qu'ils avaient passé dans son hôtel particulier de Vienne, dans son manoir de Salzbourg. Toujours, il s'était occupé du café. Et Gilbert en raffolait. La cafetière émit son signal caractéristique de vapeur et de chuintements. Il versa le café brûlant dans sa tasse et se força à s'asseoir pour le boire. Roderich avala ses gorgées de café coup sur coup, comme certains ingéraient leur alcool. Des souvenirs insupportables et merveilleux de moments passés ensemble dans ce qui paraissait alors la plus banale des simplicités – des tasses de café. Des remords, aussi. Des regrets d'être parti ce matin-là, prendre un train quelconque pour une destination quelconque pour assister à une réunion quelconque. Un au revoir quelconque qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serait un adieu. Un au revoir distrait à des retrouvailles qui paraissaient alors certaines, acquises. Un au revoir avant des heures d'obscurité sans fin.

Ses mains tremblaient, de colère enfouie, de ressentiment contre lui-même, de manque de lui comme on manque de drogue. Il faillit lâcher sa tasse vide. Le vinyle était terminé. Il se leva pour en changer, instantanément. Limiter le silence. Prokofiev le remplaça. Roderich alluma nerveusement une cigarette et sembla se calmer pendant un court instant, alors que la morsure du tabac gagnait sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais aimé fumer. Il avait toujours détesté que Gilbert fumât. Jusqu'au jour où il avait compris que le goût du tabac était le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour se rappeler la saveur de ses lèvres.

Il regarda les volutes s'élever vers les moulures du plafond. Quelques fois il rêvait qu'elles s'entassaient dans l'air jusqu'à l'étouffer. Si ce n'était pas la fumée, ça finirait bien par être autre chose. Les souvenirs, les regrets, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de différence. Mais il pariait davantage sur l'angoisse – constante, infatigable, et pourtant si assassine. Il était sans nouvelle de Gilbert depuis près de trente ans. Le Mur s'élevait si haut qu'il l'avait privé de soleil.

Roderich avait cédé à la folie à plusieurs reprises dans l'intervalle. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Sans doute mort tout court, à l'intérieur, vu l'état de son cœur. D'abord ç'avait été le téléphone, coupé. Ses lettres, interceptées et jamais délivrées, sans réponse. Il avait appris par hasard un changement d'adresse, quand les nouveaux propriétaires lui avaient retourné son courrier. Allez savoir pourquoi ç'avait été la seule missive arrivée à destination. Et puis plus rien. Le silence cotonneux, létal, l'absence, mortelle. Le silence et l'absence de Gilbert. Le silence complice d'Ivan qui prétendait ne rien savoir. Le silence inquiet de Ludwig qui ne savait rien. Les nuits d'insomnie et d'angoisse où Roderich reposait le Luger P08 qu'on lui avait mis dans la main en 1938 et prenait le volant à la place. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se tuer lui-même. Il le pouvait, mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas – il avait déjà essayé. Pour une nation, ce n'était pas aussi simple que pour le commun des mortels. Alors que s'il roulait jusqu'à Berlin Est, s'il forçait le passage que ses dérogations ne pouvaient lui ouvrir, il aurait peut-être des réponses.

Ces nuits-là, c'étaient des heures de démence, des heures de trajet extatiques et inconfortables. C'était l'arrivée à Berlin et la douche froide devant les hauteurs du Mur. Dégrisé. Instantanément, devant les miradors, et au-delà devant les tours grises d'une ville qu'il avait aimée et ne reconnaissait plus. C'était la paralysie. Il avait essayé, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas avancer. Parce que, peut-être, personne ne l'attendait de l'autre côté. Peut-être que c'était vrai, qu'on ne savait plus rien de Gilbert parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Gilbert. Peut-être qu'il était mort dans la solitude de son foyer, sa prison, son berceau, à Berlin.

Et Roderich n'avait pas la force d'affronter ça. Il n'avait pas la force de voir son dernier espoir réduit à néant. Alors il faisait demi-tour, des heures éternelles et interminables de rage, de larmes d'impuissance, de démence. Des heures à se noyer dans le manque, le bruit, pour faire taire la mélodie des souvenirs de Gilbert qui se jouait en boucle dans sa tête, comme une sonate de reproche, un requiem sans fin qui ne saurait jamais s'il jouait pour un mort ou un vivant. Peut-être que ce n'était vraiment ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Des heures d'une musique entêtante et enivrante avant de sombrer, peut-être, dans un sommeil qui le ramènerait pour d'illusoires secondes fugaces. Il n'était pas là, ne serait jamais là. Sauf dans ses rêves secrets qu'il n'osait même plus chérir.

Il avait tout essayé. L'alcool, les cachets, le bruit assourdissant, le sommeil lourd, l'hypnose, les overdoses. Rien ne lui permettait d'oublier, rien n'était assez puissant. Mais il suffisait d'une seconde de silence, et c'était comme appuyer sur une détente pour lui couper le souffle de douleur, de mémoire – mais c'était la même chose.

Alors il avait essayé d'envoyer des objets, à la nouvelle adresse. D'abord quelques affaires que Gilbert avait laissées chez lui, et qu'il se disait qu'il devait vouloir récupérer, ou bien même dont il pourrait avoir besoin – une chemise, son livre fétiche, une écharpe qu'il lui avait tricotée un siècle auparavant, des photos.

Tous ces objets lui étaient revenus, comme les lettres, immanquablement. Il se disait qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui triait, qui interceptait, qui renvoyait. Alors il avait commencé à envoyer des objets en apparence impersonnels, qui n'avaient aucune signification et aucun lien affectif. Il avait envoyé du café, évidemment. En souvenir de leurs longues dégustations passionnées, distraites, orageuses ou amoureuses. Comme un dialogue muet au-dessus de la distance infinie. Seuls les paquets de café ne lui avaient jamais été retournés. Roderich supposait, espérait que cela signifiait que Gilbert les recevait.

Une sensation de brûlure le ramena dans le présent, subitement. Il avait laissé la cigarette se consumer et lui brûler les doigts, distrait comme toujours, comme jamais. Il reprit ses esprits. Pour la millième fois comme chaque matin, il s'ordonna de se reprendre en main, d'affronter cette journée, juste cette journée. Et de recommencer le lendemain.

Il retourna à la cuisine, jetant son mégot meurtrier dans un cendrier sans cérémonie, et fit couler de l'eau froide sur ses doigts meurtris. À côté de l'évier, il avisa un gros paquet de café qui attendait patiemment son heure. Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû l'envoyer il y a plusieurs semaines. Il avait oublié, avec tous les événements chaotiques du début du mois de novembre.

Alors ça le frappa comme la foudre et il laissa l'eau froide s'écouler bien trop longtemps. Le Mur était tombé. Et il avait voulu attendre, parce qu'à nouveau il avait eu peur de ne pas retrouver l'être qu'il cherchait parmi les décombres. Il avait voulu attendre un signe, un message de Gilbert. Mais rien n'était venu. Alors il irait, il viendrait, lui. Il n'y avait plus de raison de rester en place, de ne rien faire, de se lamenter sans bouger. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Mur, il n'y avait plus d'autre côté et personne pour l'y attendre. Il n'y avait plus de peur à dépasser, car il n'y avait plus rien à franchir, seulement quelqu'un à retrouver.

Roderich retourna prestement dans sa chambre et enfila des vêtements décents, avant d'attraper son manteau dans la penderie, lacer ses chaussures et saisir ses clefs de voiture dans un vide-poche pour apporter le café lui-même à son amant. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement à la volée et se jeta dehors comme une furie.

Du moins, c'était l'objectif. Mais il fut arrêté net dans son élan quand il faillit heurter de plein fouet la personne qui s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte. Un visage un peu émacié, plus anguleux que dans son souvenir, la perplexité peinte sur ses traits. Des mèches argentées et rebelles, en bataille à cause du vent glacé de décembre. Une veste en cuir maculée de gouttes de pluie, de lourdes bottines et un jean fatigué. Des yeux rubis.

« Gil… Gilbert ? » murmura Roderich, n'osant y croire – des visions, il en avait tous les jours.

Un sourire sur les lèvres pâles.

« Salut, _Engel_. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

 _Engel_. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce nom à moins bon escient. Qui venait de tomber du ciel pour ramener la lumière dans sa vie ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie, qu'il sente, qu'il touche. Combien de fois avait-il cru voir l'ange, seulement pour le sentir disparaître sous ses doigts crispés sur le néant ? Il s'était enfermé si longtemps dans ces heures de rêves, obstinés, irréels, fantomatiques, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire la différence.

Des doigts tremblants s'élevèrent vers son visage, touchèrent la peau diaphane. Elle ne se déroba pas à son contact. Les larmes gagnèrent les yeux de Roderich.

« Tu es là… Tu es vraiment là… Tu es en vie ! »

Deux bras l'enfermèrent dans une étreinte puissante. Multitude de certitudes à présent. Gilbert était vivant, il était venu, il le serrait contre lui. Il avait survécu et avait apporté ses souvenirs de Roderich, de leur tendresse et de leurs sentiments dans ses bagages bien légers. Roderich ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés sur le pas de sa porte. Le temps avait été un fardeau pendant trente ans, interminable torture de secondes trop longues de manque et de solitude. À présent qu'il avait retrouvé les bras de Gilbert, il aimerait désormais plus que tout confondre les secondes et ces heures d'éternité, ces heures illuminées.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlight Serenade est un morceau de Glenn Miller sorti en 1939.
> 
> Le Luger P08 est le revolver employé dans l'armée autrichienne après l'Anschluss donc par l'armée du Reich. Dans ma tête Roderich a eu peu d'occasions de s'en servir pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale et il l'a gardé sans savoir trop quoi en faire.
> 
> C'est en novembre 89 que les manifestations pour la Réunification de l'Allemagne atteignent leur apogée, avec la chute du Mur de Berlin le 9 novembre. La Réunification sera prononcée le 3 octobre 1990. Le Mur avait été érigé en août 61.
> 
> Engel veut dire Ange et est un terme affectueux employé en allemand.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review :)


End file.
